101 Damnations
by MuffinPirate
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have shown up at today's showdown, and oh how he regrets not following his instincts! And now here he was, standing over an unconscious, naked albino toddler, glaring over his shoulder at the fleeing Xiaolin Monks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey homies. This is my newest project, and I'm working on a couple others too.

… Don't expect any updates any soon.

* * *

Chase silently cursed himself. He _knew_ he shouldn't have shown up at today's showdown, and oh how he regrets not following his instincts! And now here he was, standing over an unconscious, _naked_ albino toddler, glaring over his shoulder at the fleeing Xiaolin Monks. Sighing loudly, Chase looked back over to the small child curled up on the forest floor that they were in.

He squatted down and picked the boy up from under his arms, putting him not quite so gently over his shoulder. He wasn't aware of what exactly happened to Spicer, as he had been somewhat tardy to the showdown, but Chase had no doubt it had to do with some odd and very _idiotic_ Shen Gong Wu combination from those imbecilic monks. As soon as they saw Spicer collapse, Chase later learned from Wuya, who left just before the monks when she too saw the young male fall, they grabbed the Wu and fled on Dojo.

Yes, he was evil, but Chase would never stoop down low enough as to let an unconscious and unarmed _child_ alone in a forest infested with several beasts and creatures… even if it _was_ that insolent brat Jack Spicer. Leaving a child to fend for himself? Those Xiaolin monks… _good?_Ha! As soon as Chase picked up the little Spicer and what was left of the formerly young man's clothes, he teleported back to his lair. Now carrying him like a parent would their kin (the infant's legs straddling the torso with arms supporting under the bottom and the head), Chase strode into the main entryway ignoring the curious stares of his various giant cats that hung around.

It was then that Wuya decided to make an appearance. "Oh, what is that?" she asked curiously. When she got closer, her face contorted into one of disgust. "_Oh_, what is _that_?" she spat. "If you had bothered to stay for a few more moments at the showdown, you would know that this is, in fact, Jack Spicer," he thrust the boy into Wuya's arms, and she almost dropped him in both fright and disgust. "Why is he _naked!_" she yelled, holding him as far away as possible from her. "Obviously, his clothes are too big to fit, _Fool_," Chase smirked. "Go make yourself useful, woman, and go buy him a new outfit," he ordered. "_What?_" Wuya hissed. "You don't plan on _keeping_ him here do you?" she asked.

"No, I don't. I shall clean him up and then take him to his home for his parents to take proper care of him. Maybe they won't be such failures this time around and have him grow up with _some_ skill," smirking once more, Chase sat upon his throne. "Now go. I do not enjoy looking upon his naked body, or you. Just set him down somewhere before you leave," he waved a hand at his cats, silently telling them to keep their paws off the child as Wuya propped him up against a wall. Glaring at Chase, she teleported away.

Wuya returned a short while later with a pile of shoplifted clothes. Chase looked over the top of the book he had picked up to read. "You may go place those on your bed and dress him in an outfit now. He shall be staying there for the night until he is once again conscious," this upset Wuya something fierce. "I will _not_-!" she began to yell but abruptly stopped when Chase snapped his fingers and she found herself surrounded by growling jungle cats. "Fine. _Fine,_" she snarled, waiting for Chase to send the cats away so she could proceed to clothe Jack. Once that happened, she grabbed Jack up and stomped away.

The next time Chase saw Wuya was at dinner. Not much was said except what was to happen to Jack the next day. "I will rouse him from his slumber, take him to outside his mansion and drop him off with a note. Problem solved, and we shouldn't have to deal with the nuisance for many a year," after that was said, Chase left to his own bedchambers, ignoring Wuya's question about where she was to sleep.

* * *

It was _too god damned early_ to wake up. _Too. God. Damned. Early_. _Especially_ for a Saturday. Sitting up, Chase rubbed his eyes and combed his fingers through his hair. Not caring if still in his sleepwear, he stormed out of his room and into the one that contained the commotion that woke him. When he found out what it was, he was absolutely furious. Jack Spicer was running around his dining hall, playing _tag_ with a few tiger cubs. A _four year old_ was playing a childish _game_ with his minion's _cubs._ Chase let out a deafening roar, catching the attention of all those in the room._That was not a good reason to be woken up for!_ Jack, who was dressed in a black and white striped shirt, beige shorts and black shoes, fell onto his bottom. Looking at Chase, instead of being scared, grinned and waved.

"Hi there, mister! Are these your kitties?" he asked, bending over sideways and hugging one of the black jaguar cubs. Seething, Chase teleported (he was that lazy in the mornings) over to the two, forcefully grabbed Jack up by an arm and teleported outside the Spicer mansion. He dropped Jack on the doorstep and glared at him. "You are to _stay here_ until your parents find you. _Do not move_ from this doorstep until that happens or you _will_ be severely punished, _is that clear_ you stupid child?" he growled. Jack, eyes wide, nodded. Nodding in return, Chase left back to the Lair.

And so that was the last Chase saw of little Spicer.

… For about two days, that is. Monday afternoon was a very boring time for Chase, and he had nothing better to do than check up on Jack, after seeing what the monks and Bean were plotting (which was nothing. _At all_). Consulting the Ying-Ying Bird, he sat with a glass of wine on his throne, expecting to see a spoiled toddler playing with piles upon piles of toys. What he found though was quite the contrary. Jack was no longer sitting on the doorstep, but the grass of his huge front lawn, shivering, dirty, tired and hungry. He was playing with the grass, it seemed, picking at it and mumbling to himself, yawning every so often.

It was then that Chase realized he had forgotten one huge problem with taking Jack to his own home: his parents were never, _ever_ at the household and there was no longer a nanny to take care of him, seeing as he had been old enough to take care of himself (albeit not properly) only three days prior.

Frowning, Chase stood up, put his glass of wine down and teleported to where Spicer was sat. Startled at the sudden appearance of Chase, little Jack jumped, eyes wide. As soon as he comprehended who it was, he leaped up and practically sprinted over to the doorstep. Unfortunately for the toddler, he tripped in the process of running, scraping his chin on one of the stone steps. He quickly got back up though as if nothing happened, and sat on the top step, sitting in a direction that didn't require he face Chase. Said evil overlord rolled his eyes and walked up to the boy. Chase grabbed Jack's hair and forced him to stand up before teleporting them back to his lair.

When they arrived, they were in one of Chase's luxurious restrooms. "Bathe, then we will have lunch," he told little Jack, turning to start the water for him. "There are towels under the sink," he snapped his fingers and one of his jungle cats strode in, sitting down by the toilet. "When you are dried off and dressed into a clean pair of clothes Caligula will escort you to the dining hall where we will feast," With that, Chase turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jack suddenly shouted, reaching out for Chase. Chase turned, an eyebrow raised. "…Yes, _worm_?" he questioned. Jack hesitated. "Uh… can I have bubbles?" he asked loudly. Chase's left eyebrow joined the other raised one. "… I… don't see why not," he replied, snapping his fingers. A bottle of bubble bath appeared on the edge of the tub. "Anything else, Spicer?" he watched Jack make a ridiculous face that he supposed meant that the boy was thinking. "Nope, I don't think so!" Chase nodded curtly and turned to leave again.

"No, wait!" Chase immediately halted in his tracks. He didn't bother turning around nor answering. He was glad Jack was smart enough to figure out that just stopping meant for him to continue. "Can I have some toys, too?" after a moment Chase snapped his fingers again. A few rubber ducks, a plastic sailboat, and some rubber sharks, squids and dinosaurs suddenly appeared in the bottom of the tub. Chase then teleported away, having more important things to do than hang around a child.

* * *

Caligula had chosen wisely to sit as far away from the bathtub as possible, because Jack _loved_ to splash about. After learning that it was best to just ignore the roaring sounds Jack made as he had a giant rubber shark eat a duck while being mauled by the squid, Caligula thought about the things he had done that day. It wasn't much, seeing as it was only the afternoon. Suddenly, he noticed silence from his right. He turned his head in that direction, only to find the little Spicer staring straight at him.

"You're named after the Roman emperor, aren't ya? That's so cool, I'm jealous," Jack sighed and put his chin in his hands, his elbows propped on the side of the tub. The giant cat tilted his head to the side. 'Jealous? He would rather be named after an insane Roman emperor whom had a thirst for blood? … But then again, this Spicer has always been a bit odd…' he thought.

Jack suddenly disappeared under the water again, only to return seconds later, his soaked red hair covering the top half of his face. "'Kay! I'm done!" he grinned, climbing out of the tub one small leg at a time. Caligula grabbed a big, fluffy towel with his mouth and tossed it to Jack. Jack grabbed it and quickly bundled himself in it. "Ok let's go!" he happily yelled.

Seemingly forgetting all about his sleepiness, Jack sprinted out of the bathroom, Caligula quick to follow. He made sure to stay just behind the boy instead of mauling him, at least until Jack tripped epically and face planted into the ground. Howling in pain, Caligula skidded to a stop (he would _never_ admit that he was getting an adrenaline rush from the chase) and padded over to the sobbing child. Picking up the boy by the towel, he slowly walked the rest of the way to his waiting master in the dining hall.

The second he pushed his way through the door, Chase looked irritated. "What is the meaning of this?" he growled. Chase had whipped out the only Shen Gong Wu he _always_ had on his person, the tongue of saiping. "He had been running and tripped, landing on his face," Caligula told him. Chase gave Jack a blank look. "Insolent fool," he hissed after a moment. Standing up, he walked over to his (secretly, don't let the others know they'd be jealous) favorite jungle cat and took the howling child from its jaws.

He held Jack up in the air away from his body and frowned. "_Spicer_. You will cease your sniveling," he hissed. Chase was honestly surprised when Jack followed the order. The boy examined the overlord curiously, analyzing Chase closely. "_Wuya!_" Chase suddenly snarled. Loud crashing and clanging noises were heard from somewhere in the lair. A few moments later Wuya appeared, tripping over her own feet and a sauce pan.

Chase stared blankly at her for a few moments. "I do not wish to know," he finally said. He not-so-carefully placed the naked Jack on the ground and pushed him roughly towards Wuya. "See that he gets clothed," Little Spicer stumbled, falling on his hands and knees. He quickly got up though. Wuya glared at Chase but nonetheless obliged the order. Picking up Jack as if he were a used condom, she stomped off towards the room where she had dumped the stolen clothes.

Not long after, they had returned, Jack fully clothed and tear free. She dropped him, and he landed on his hands and knees again. He did nothing though except quickly stand back up and run to a dining chair. All his attempts to pull out one of the huge stone sitting device were in vain. Chase rolled his eyes and Wuya, now seated, scoffed. Chase snapped his fingers, and the chair slid out. Jack scrambled up onto the chair, and he had to sit on his knees to properly see everything.

After about five minutes of an empty table (Wuya and Chase were conversing quietly, leaving Jack to simply be observant), Jack piped up. "Uh, why are we just sittin' here? There's nothin'-" Chase looked at him before interrupting. "Silence. My warriors are preparing our food this moment," he said. Jack looked awed. "You have _warriors_?" he asked.

"My jungle cats, they were once great warriors until I turned them into what you now see them as," Chase explained. "Um… isn't that kinda un-hi-jen-ic?" Jack counted the word's syllables with his fingers. "I mean, having bunches of kitties in your kitchen?" Chase just looked annoyed now.

"Yes, that is true, unless the 'kitties' are in their human form while they are doing the cooking," he growled. Jack looked down at the tablecloth and picked at it. "Oh, yeah, that makes sense, yeah," he mumbled, scrunching up his face when his stomach growled. Chase sighed. "Wuya, go see what is taking so long with our meal," he ordered. As usual (as of late, anyway), she glared at him but complied.

"Um, hey! Can you ask the kitties to make me a peanit butter bananana-bananarama-bananoramuna-"

"Banana. A peanut butter banana sandwich," Chase told her. Although he wasn't too surprised that even as a child Spicer adored bananas, but it did that even as eloquent as he was for a four-year old, he couldn't even pronounce 'banana'. Wuya had continued walking away, but halted when Chase called out to her. "Why don't you throw in a banana pudding cup, as well?" he suggested (pffft, 'suggestion' is just another term for 'order').

Jack gasped loudly. "Really?" he yelled. Chase nodded once. "Settle down, or I'll eat it myself," he threatened. Jack, whom had stood on his feet in his excitement, immediately sat back on his knees. "Yeah ok. … I really want that pudding," he whispered. Not five seconds later, Chase's warriors walked out with a butt load of food. Jack gasped again and stood on his knees as a polished blue glossy plate holding his sandwich was placed in front of him. "Thank you, kitty!" he yelled to the warrior serving him. The warrior just grunted. Chase dismissed them all and watched as Jack ripped his sandwich into four triangles.

"Enjoying it?" he asked him when he began eating the second triangle slice. Jacked smiled broadly. "Mh-hmm!" Wuya again made a condescending noise. "Just like himself, such a _pig_!" she was talking about how Jack managed to get peanut butter all over his face and in his hair as he ate. Chase looked at her. "I've tired of your presence. Leave," he calmly told her. She was flabbergasted. "I've barely eaten anything!" she screeched. "And whose fault is that?" Chase asked, lifting up his bowl of lao mang lone and drinking from it. Jack tried to imitate him by picking up his up of pudding and eating it with his face. Chase again ordered a snickering Wuya away before taking another bit of his salad, Jack again copying him by eating his last sandwich slice. Chase raised his eyebrows and slowly reached for his chalice filled with wine. Jack slowly reached for his glass of milk.

After putting his drink down, Chase put his hands in his lap. Jack did the same. Wuya, much to Chase's chagrin, was still there and was now giggling at what was transpiring. Chase glared at her and snapped his fingers, making all the food disappear and poor Jack yell, "My pudding!"

Chase ignored Jack and continued to glare at Wuya. "You, leave, _now_," his gaze shifted to Jack. "You, come here," he stood up as he said this, and didn't wait for Jack to follow his orders. He appeared suddenly by the boy and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. He ignored Jack's whine from the pain and he continued to drag the boy along to where his stolen clothes were lying.

"Take what you want or what you can carry," he said. Jack was confused, and opened his mouth to question what he was supposed to be doing, but was interrupted. "Hurry up or you'll have _nothing_ and these will be burned," Chase growled. This made Jack run to the bed and, with much struggle, climb up onto it. He pulled as many of the clothes as he could into his small arms. "Are you done?" Chase asked him sharply. Jack nodded. "Yeah-ow hey!" Chase grasped Jack by his hair and teleported them to the Xiaolin temple. Once there, Jack was dropped to the ground to collect all the clothes into one pile and soothe his aching scalp.

Standing before them was none other than the Xiaolin warriors, who paused in their chores to give notice to their sudden uninvited visitors. "Chase! What are you doing here, with an innocent child no less! Give us a good reason or prepare to fight!" Raimundo shouted, and he plus the other three quickly got into battle stances.

"Stand down, fools. I am here because it is high time you start taking responsibility for your idiotic mistakes, starting with Spicer here," Chase explained. He gestured to Jack, who waved at the monks and greeted them with a simple 'hi'. The monks were confused and it showed on their faces. "There is _no_ way that can be Jack! Jack is around our age, give or take a few years older than us!" Kimiko snapped. Chase growled at her. "Like I said, whelp, I am leaving him, _Jack Spicer_, in your care. It is _your_ faults he is a stupid, sniveling child once more and you shall deal with what you have caused," he nudged Jack with his foot, then disappeared back to his lair.

Clay slowly made his way to Jack, and kneeled down in front of him. "Hey there lil' pardner,"

"Hi!" Jack smiled at him with a sweet smile, making Clay shiver. He definitely wasn't used to that kind of smile from Spicer, even if he was just a toddler. He still had to make sure.

"Are you really that good-fer-nothin' Jack Spicer?"

"Ummm, yup! That's my name! … how do you know me, I don't know you! …I-I'm not a bad boy, promise! Don't listen to what my momma says, it's not true, really!" Jack cried.

"Aww, It's all right, pardner, I believe ya," Clay patted Jack reassuringly on the head.

"Clay, what are you doing? Don't talk to him, that freak. We can't let Chase Young order us to take care of this thing!" Rai demanded. "Wait a minute my friends, we must think about this! If we have Jack Spicer in our care as a child, then we have the opportunity to raise him on the side of good! He is at a very impressionable age now. With Jack Spicer on our side, we will be able to use his technological genius to help us in our quest to find the shen gong wu and fight against the heylin!" Omi said. Clay nodded in agreement. "That's a great idea, I reckon," he said. Rai and Kimiko were quick to disagree.

"There is _no way_ we're going to let _him_ stay here with us!" Kimiko yelled. "Well, partners, we really don't have no other choice," Clay said. "I do believe that is quite true! Chase Young will unwillingly take him back, and no one will be at Jack Spicer's home to take care of him!" Omi added, walking over to Clay and Jack.

"Oh and you seem so sure about _that_," Rai said smarmily, folding his arms. Kimiko put her hands on her hips. "Oh, but I am. I have had my fair share of conversations with Jack Spicer and he had once told me of how he was raised by only a nanny. She won't be there to care for him now," Omi, who was pretty much the same height as Jack, hugged the boy.

"Um, that hermit guy with the whole bunch of big kitties? Yeah, he didn't know that Miss Tammy only comes around every now and then either. He left me at home for two whole days b'fore he found out and took me back to play with his kitties!" Jack told them. The others stared at him.

"So you just hung out in your house for two days? That doesn't sound too bad at all," Rai scoffed. "Oh, no, I was outside playing with the grass!" Jack didn't seem too concerned about this. "Outside, alone? Oh no, poor Jack Spicer! You must have been scared, were you not? What with all the squirrels lurking about!" Omi hugged Jack's head to his chest and Jack giggled and hugged back.

"Well then… I guess we have no choice. Spicer will just have to stay with us, if Master Fund approves that is," Raimundo sighed. Kimiko looked horrified. "What?"

"Kimiko, it's three to one, just give it up. Besides, partner, he can't be half as bad as he is any other given day," Clay said, glancing at jack who, while still in Omi's embrace, had his eyes trained on a fluttering butterfly.

Suddenly, Dojo appeared on the scene, a scroll in his hands. "Hey you guys! I have your list of today's chores-hey, who's this?" he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Jack. "I'm Jack Spicer, I'm awesome!" the boy declared. "Jack Spicer! No way! What happened to you, kid?" the others then explained how Chase had appeared blaming them for what happened.

"Well, if he's going to stay here with us, you're going to have to ask Master Fung permission, you know," Dojo said. Raimundo nodded, "Yeah, we were about to do that," he said. All in agreement, the five left with Jack to confront their master.

"Good afternoon, young monks. Who is this you have with you?" Fung asked, quickly taking notice of Jack, who was on Clay's shoulders. "Well this here's-"

"I'm Jack Spicer, I'm awesome!" Jack yelled, interrupting Clay and giving a silly grin. Fung raised an eyebrow, and again the monks explained what was going on. "He has no where to go?" Fung asked. The others shook their heads.

"Then I will allow it,"

So for the next week or so, Jack got comfortable with his new living quarters, slowly being taught the ways of good. He would watch them train, and sometimes even he would join them in stretching by standing next to them and trying to imitate the monks' interesting poses. He would often fall flat on his bottom, though.

One day, Chase decided to check up on Jack, out of sheer curiosity and boredom. What he saw was Jack managing to catch a butterfly. He looked at it through his cupped hands before giggling and crushing it. This made Chase smirk. It disappeared though when Omi ran onto the scene and scolded Jack. He made the boy bury it and everything.

When Jack gave the butterfly a ridiculous and tearful eulogy, Omi presented a sobbing Jack with a monkey plushie. Jack's expression was that of someone winning the lottery. He was _so_ happy, it disgusted Chase. He proceeded to go deeper and deeper into that pit of disgust as he witnessed Jack's 'evilness' unwinding day by day as he helped someone make muffins or he picked flowers for everyone. It had been the last straw when one day, Jack drew a ridiculous picture featuring the monks, Dojo, Fund and himself surrounded by flowers and hearts.

Without standing up, Chase teleported to the Xiaolin temple. He grabbed Jack by the forearm and tugged him to by his side. "What you are doing to him is_sickening_. He is _mine_," he barked at the monks. Not waiting for a response, he teleported with Jack back to the lair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey kitty-man! Why'd you come get me, I thought you hated me! I kinda liked it better there anyway. Look what I learned!" Jack proceeded to demonstrate an amateur martial art position. Unfortunately, Jack had as much balance at four years old that he did when he did at seventeen- practically none. He wobbled quite a bit and Chase scoffed. "I do. You are as pathetically worthless now as you were one week ago," he growled.

He grabbed Jack's scalp and shoved him to the ground. On the way to the ground, Jack's monkey plushie was yanked from his hands, and Chase examined it for a split second. After that second, he ripped off the left arm and tossed it to his minions' cubs to play with. He tossed the rest of the monkey back to Jack's fallen form.

"Every time you infuriate me, the stuffed vermin loses a limb." Chase told him. Jack stared at him, horrified. "Francis?" he whispered. Fully expecting Jack to start screaming and crying, Chase was honestly surprised when little Jack glared at him. He stood up, fisted his hands and charged at Chase.

"You-you jerk!" He screamed, punching and kicked the overlord's legs. This of course affected Chase in no way whatsoever, other than making him a bit annoyed. He let Spicer go about doing this for a minute. Finally, he lifted his leg and kneed Jack to the ground.

"_Shut up_. It is a _toy_," he snarled. This only seemed to anger Jack further and he glared up at Chase from the ground. "Francis is _not_ a toy! He's my friend! My _bestest friend_ and you're _hurting_ him! Stop it! Make him better!" he demanded, rubbing his eyes free of tears. Chase couldn't help but laugh in Jack's face. "You're 'bestest friend'? Hah! You're even more pathetic than I thought. To go as far as to befriend a stupid stuffed creature is ridiculous. Those stupid monks have rubbed off on you far too much," he took a breath. "I am going to make sure to _rid you_ of those stupid silly thoughts of yours of playing with butterflies and drawing _horrendous_ pictures of who you're fond of," he grabbed Jack by the arm and teleported them to a big park.

Jack seemed to have completely forgotten about the argument he and Chase had just had and hugged the newly crippled Francis monkey to his chest as he examined his surroundings. Jack _loved_ the park. He started to run towards the swings when Chase prevented him from doing so by yanking on his hair. "_No_. We are not here to play. That butterfly, go catch it," he ordered, pointing at a fluttering insect nearby.

"Ok!" Jack yelled, sprinting towards the bug. Chase grew bored very quickly after ten minutes of watching the boy freak around trying to catch the butterfly. He rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand he heard Jack suddenly yell, "I got it! I got it!"

There was nothing like a bit of magic to speed things up. "Yes, good. Now, _kill it_. Smash it, crush it, annihilate it, squash it, _DESTROY IT!_" Chase commanded, getting a bit too excited. Jack looked up at him and gave him a concerned look. "But, but-! But-"

"No buts! _Kill it!_" Chase yelled. Jack whined, closed his eyes tight and quietly apologized to 'Charlie' the butterfly before slowly crushing it to death. He whimpered when he heard the crunching noise and slowly looked up at Chase. The man gave him an evil grin. "Good. Slow and painful, just what 'Charlie' deserves," he chuckled darkly. Jack yelled in misery and immediately dropped to the ground and started clawing at the dirt to make a small hole for Charlie. "Don't. You. Dare. Drop it, _now_." Chase hissed.

Jack adamantly shook his head, proceeding to bury Charlie. Chase snarled at him and stole Francis from beside Jack where he had been dropped. This time Chase ripped off Francis' other arm. Jack loudly gasped. "Spicer. Unbury the insect, _right now_," Chase calmly said.

Jack nodded quickly and frantically unburied Charlie. Chase smiled. "Now, rip off his wings," he ordered. Jack gulped, but did so after Francis was again threatened to lose a limb. "And now all of it, in half," Jack did so with less hesitation this time. "Good, Spicer. Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Jack looked to the ground and slowly shook his head. "For being so cooperative, I will now give you a choice. You may either bury Charlie, or I can put one of his arms back on. You choose," he explained. After a couple of minutes and without looking up or verbally answering Chase, Jack slowly began burying Charlie again.

Chase let him do so, and once he was done he lifted the boy back onto his feet. "We're not done here. Follow me," he said. Jack slowly nodded, avoiding eye contact with Chase. "Alright," he said quietly.

Chase led him to a tree where a nest of bird's eggs lay on the ground. "Do you see this nest, Jack?" Chase asked him. "Yes," Jack replied, looking back at him warily. "Step on it. The whole thing. Crush the nest and the eggs, Jack. Smash them all," he said gently, combing a hand through Jack's hair. "Ok," Jack mumbled. "Do it quickly, Jack. Don't want them to suffer now, do we? Unlike our good friend Charlie, right?" Jack whimpered.

He slowly stepped towards the nest, but stopped again. Then, he ran towards it and jumped in the air, landing on the nest in one fell swoop. He continued stomping on it until the eggs were in itty-bitty pieces. Chase gave him a genuine smile. "Good job. But we still aren't done. I think one more will do the trick. Come, follow me, Jack," he said, ignoring Jack's hurt expression.

They walked over to the playground that was inhabited with several other little children, all around seven or eight years old. Chase gestured to one of them; a fat, bespectacled little thing with braces and braids. She was 'it' in a game of tag she was attempting to play with other little kids, and she was failing miserably. "Do you see her, Spicer?" he asked Jack, letting go of the gentle façade he had been using with him. Jack looked up at him and nodded. "Go bully her. Start a mob with all the other children to torture her. Not until she weeps but far past it," Chase gave him a shove in the girl's direction. "But that's real mean!" Jack yelled, looking at Chase incredulously. Chase just stared at him, and Jack turned back around.

He ran over to the other children yelling at them to join in the game. They all stopped what they were doing to stare at the white freak. "Why would we let someone… something like you join in our game! Plus… look at you! You're too little to play with the normal kids like us!" one yelled. Chase couldn't see him from this angle, but he knew that Jack looked absolutely offended.

He fisted his hands and glared at the boy who berated him. "I-I'm not a freak! The stork just made me special, in a good way! My momma says so! But look at _her!_ She's real _fat_ and she can't run! She'll never live to be forty, if she even makes it ta' thirty! She prob'ly already has Di'beat-ees anyways! She's real _short_ and gots glasses! Look at them, they're sooo big! So are her feet, just like Sass-kwatch!" he screamed at all of them. "Look at how easy she is to push over!" he demonstrated this by sprinting up to her and harshly shoving her to the ground.

She began crying, and all the other children ran to her aid. "Hey! Don't say those things to her! That's not nice, and they're not true at all! You're the real outcast, being all pale and mean! You even gots red eyes, my daddy says to stay away from demons like you!" another little girl yelled at Jack. Jack growled at her and ran over to her. He jumped up onto her back and grabbed one of her pigtails, and yanked, trying to pull her down to the ground. But, unfortunately for him, he was much shorter, younger and weaker than even this seven-year old girl, and could not do it. Quickly realizing this, Jack glared at her and ran back over to Chase, where he hid behind him and stuck his tongue out at the group of children.

The first boy that had told him off yelled at Jack again, telling him to never come around there again. Jack looked up at Chase, who stood there with his arms crossed, looking back down at him nonchalantly. "Look, I did it!" Jack said, grinning from ear to ear. He seemed to have forgotten completely about his earlier endeavors. "You're finished?" Chase asked. Jack nodded. "Yeah, all done! I did good!" Chase nodded once, then grabbed Jack painfully by the arm and teleported them back to the lair.

As soon as they got there Jack began bouncing around. "Yay I'm awesome! Can we go get ice cream now?" he asked Chase. The other male just stared at him impassively. "No. Ice cream was never mentioned, and you will _never_ get any. Ice cream is horrible and from now on your diet will include only things healthy for you." As he said this, he turned on one heel and began walking away.

"W-what? Why! Healthy things are so icky though!" Jack chased after him. "I said no. Even if ice cream _were_ involved, you have not earned it-"

"But I did evr'ything you said ta' do!"

Chase stopped abruptly and glared coldly down at Jack. "_No_, you did _not_. I specifically said to have the other children turn on the victim, not go _aid_ her, you imbecile!"

"But I got her ta' cry-NO, Francis!" Jack screamed, watching as Chase pulled out the monkey from a hidden pocket and ripped off a leg violently. He threw Francis to the floor roughly, and Jack dove to catch him. He fell short, and slid on his stomach up to him.

"Now leave me alone, I am going to meditate. If you interrupt me, the vermin shall be incinerated," Chase growled, again turning to leave. Jack stood slowly and hugged Francis to his chest, his head hanging. "Ok..." he left in the opposite direction to find something to amuse him.

**A/N:** Chapter 2! Eeee! Review. Thankies, much love bye!

Oh god, this is so much shorter than the previous chapter. I'm sorry guys, I just wanted to get rid of this D: bleeehh


	3. Chapter 3

Screw it, I have no excuse. Verbally berate me all you want, I feel terrible.

Timeline-wise, I'm estimating that in '03, Jack was 13, so he would have to have been born in 1990. His 'real' age, I guess you could call it, for this fic is 18, making it '09? … I guess… Eh, think what you want. No wait no, I'll just make him 20 so it can be 2011. So much easier. Yeah…

* * *

Holding a large clod of dirt in his right hand, Jack contemplated whether or not to actually go through with it. The dirt clump had several little bugs in it, including a few worms, a small black beetle and some ants. Another child had once dared Jack that he didn't have the nerve to eat a chunk of dirt. It was true, he hadn't then.

He did now, though. "I'll show you!" he mumbled, bringing the dirt to his mouth. He took it away though in second thoughts. He repeated the action three times before Chase startled him. "Spicer,"

Jack gasped loudly, stood up from where he was crouched and spun around to look at Chase. The next thing he did was very clearly not thought through. Reeling from shock, Jack took both hands and smashed the dirt to his mouth, making ridiculous noises as he shoved it all down his throat. Once finished, he sprinted away with his arms in the air to another, more secluded part of the conservatory.

Chase had no idea what the hell to think. Jack too was just as confused, but he cared a lot less about it. "I showed that Mattie!" he said. He chuckled to himself. "I'm so cool,"

"No, you really, _really_ aren't." again, Chase scared Jack. Jack squeaked and turned to face him. Chase pinched the bridge of his nose as Jack stared up at him with a dirt-covered face.

"It was a dare! Mattie said that I was too chicken ta eat a handful of dirt and worms and buggies! But I showed him, really I did, you saw! He owes me money now, we hafta go get it from him now! Can we go get my money?" Jack said, looking out the nearest window. "Where are we exactly? I can tell you the exact coordinates of his house, I had to find them once when he stole my Captain Stupendous action figure!"

Rolling his eyes, Chase walked over to Jack and grabbed him by the scalp. "Most certainly not. This 'Mattie' that you speak of no longer exists. It is late now, and dinner is being served. You are to clean up then come to the dining hall to eat, then you are going straight the bed," Chase let go of Jack's hair, but then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back into the main hallway. He pushed Jack in the direction of the nearest bathroom. "Go on," he growled.

Jack turned and glared at Chase. "Don't push me around, I can do it myself!" he yelled. He turned back around and started to march down the hall, but he stopped again, and looked over his shoulder. "Can we go get my money Mattie owes me after I eat?" he asked. Chase glared, "What part of 'no longer as you know him' do you not understand? _No!_ You are to eat your dinner then _bed_," he snapped. Jack seemed to not have heard most of what Chase said. "… so, tomorrow?" he asked, facing Chase. "No!" Chase summoned one of his feline companions then. "Make sure he gets _cleaned up_ and down to the dining hall _promptly_," he snarled. Salvatoré, the mountain lion that appeared, nodded and walked to Jack. He nudged him back towards the washroom, and Jack had no choice this time but to follow.

In the bathroom, Salvatoré lounged quietly in the empty bathtub as Jack sat on his knees on the sink counter, scrubbing his face clean of the dirt with a wet and soapy washcloth. When he figured he was sufficiently clean, he turned and looked over at Salvatoré, who had also begun to clean himself. "That's funny how you clean your head! Look I can do that too," Jack licked his arm for a few seconds than rubbed it across the top of his head several times. "I'm clean now too! No more baths, _ever_!" he laughed and jumped off the counter, and ran away.

Salvatoré quickly jumped out of the tub and chased after Jack. Gaining on the boy, he pounced – and missed Jack completely. The boy saw the shadow of the giant cat over him, screamed and curled up, not unlike an armadillo. Salvatoré slid past for a second before stopping. He was confused for a moment before he caught his bearings once more. He again made his way to Jack and nudged him in the right direction, acting as if he had been completely composed the whole time.

Seeing that the potential danger was now over (and he was also very hungry), Jack got up and walked as fast as he could the rest of the way. Chase was not amused, dinner was had, and there was a lot of rambling on Jack's part about his favourite technology, and how he could make it better. Chase, for the most part, ignored him. Instead, he sat there with his elbows on the table, his chin resting on his intertwined hands, and thought about the persons that he had done business with, whom had failed to pay him back for his services.

He had been trying to find a good way to remind them that he was owed a fair amount of money, but hadn't been able to think of a suitable- his eyes flicked over to Jack, who was still babbling away about how crappy Walkmans were and how digital music would be _so much better_ (it amused Chase to no end how Jack seemed to be stuck in 1994, when he was truly four years old, and that he was completely oblivious to all the new and current technology).

"Jack," Chase said calmly, hoping he would only have to attempt to get his attention once. Unfortunately, this didn't work out that way. Jack seemed to not have heard him, and kept on talking away. "Jack," Chase said again, a little louder this time. Again, nothing. "_Jack!"_ Chase yelled, slamming his hands on the table. Jack jumped in shock. "What?" he asked hysterically.

"Jack," Chase gave him a fake smile. "Do you know how to light a match?"

Jack grinned and nodded. "Sure do! I'm the best there is when it comes to-"

"Do you enjoy lighting matches?" Chase interrupted him with another question.

"Yeah sure!"

"Do you like _fire?_ The heat of the flames, the way they simply seem to eat everything up that they touch at a moments notice?" As if to emphasize, Chase summoned a small fire in front of Jack, and he relished at how Spicer seemed hypnotized by it instantly. He put his face in his hands and stared at it intently.

"Yeah… I like it. Real warm," he mumbled. This made a sadistic grin appear on Chase's face.

"Have you ever set anything on fire, Jack?" Jack slowly shook his head, still looking into the fire.

"No, my momma says that she'd be stupid if she was gonna give me a match. Says I'd burn the house down,"

"Have you ever wanted to set something on fire, Jack?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I guess,"

Chase's sadistic grin reappeared. He realized though that Jack was stubborn. If he really wanted the boy to do his bidding he'd first have to get on his good side.

"Perfect. Valentine," he looked at a black panther with bright red eyes. "Why don't you make Jack some dessert? Such a cooperative boy deserves a nice sundae, don't you think?" The jungle cat nodded once, then morphed into a tall male with long black hair, fully dressed in Steampunk period clothing of the same color.

He walked over to Jack, who snapped out of his stupor when Chase extinguished the harmless fire, and put a pale hand on his shoulder. "Come, Jack. Let's go make you dessert," he said in an eerie, deep voice. Jack stared up at him for a few moments, then grabbed at his pants. "I like your pants, where'd you get them? My daddy doesn't want me wearing black because he says I'm already a freak and don't need to stand out anymore than I already do!" Valentine just blinked once, and continued to stare down at Jack.

"When he is done eating take him to his room and put him to sleep. Once that is all taken care of, join Caligula and I in the den. We have some planning to do for tomorrow," Chase told him. He turned and walked away, Caligula following close behind. Valentine nodded again. He looked down at Jack when he felt the boy tugging at his pants again.

"Hey Val, can I have extra bananamas? I _love_ bananamas!" he said, looking hopeful. Valentine nodded, and became amused when Jack screamed, "Yahoo!" and got so excited he fell out of the chair. He helped the boy up and led him into the kitchen.

It wasn't until an hour later that Valentine joined Chase and Caligula. Chase was sitting in his favourite plush chair, relaxing in front of the lit fireplace and stirring a cup of tea.

"That certainly took longer than I expected," Chase commented when Valentine appeared. Valentine made a noise in the back of his throat. "Yes, well, if you recall, Master… Spicer was already a rather hyper being to begin with. Giving him a bowl of ice cream at the age of four probably wasn't the wisest thing to do. I stayed up with him until he got tired; he didn't have any toys to play with so he took a lamp and made it into a small robot-monkey," he explained.

He wasn't afraid that he was overstepping his boundaries, or that he was going to be punished for speaking without permission. He, Caligula and LaLaurie, a white tigress, were in Chase's top circle of trustees. The only reason LaLaurie wasn't joining them tonight was because she had recently had a litter of cubs with her mate, Maximilien, and needed time with them.

"A lamp?" Chase asked, intrigued.

"Yes, my lord,"

"Well, it seems he shall be needing a new light-source then. Also, a few playthings. That will be remedied after tomorrow. But for now, Valentine, we must catch you up. You missed our complete discussion, but I shall tell you the important details," Chase sipped at his tea, then put it plus the saucer on the side table that was near him.

"Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn, we will be arriving at the Li estate. We shall be taking Spicer with us, and he will be doing the dirty work this time around. Wake him up at 5:30, if you will, and give him breakfast while I meditate. We will leave after that at six,"

Jack most certainly did _not_ want to be woken up at this time. "No! Go 'way! I'm still sleepin'!" he yelled. The feline in charge of waking him up was very frustrated after ten minutes of this. He, Nero, another black panther whose fur was jet black, loosely grabbed Jack's ankle so as to not hurt him, and started to drag him out of the bed. Jack, in return, began kicking and screaming as loud as possible.

Nero let go, jumped on the bed and roared as _loud_ as he could at Jack. Jack screamed in terror and jumped off his bed, running out of the room. Nero chased after him, scaring him with his loud roars into the dining room. He stalked over to a corner of the room and sat there, tail flicking angrily. Jack stared at him fearfully as he climbed onto a chair, and ate warily as Nero leered at him the whole time.

Chase finally walked in, and took brief notice of Jack and Nero. He walked into the kitchen to grab a drink then came back out only to see the same thing. "Nero. Be elsewhere," he ordered. Nero nodded and left. "Good morning, Jack. How are you?" he asked the boy, resting an arm on the back of the chair Jack sat at. Jack grunted as he ate his pancakes. "'m tired, wanna go back to bed," he grumbled. "We have work to do today, Jack. Hurry up and eat, and we will be on our way," Chase told him. Impatient as ever, after about a minute of watching Jack eat as slowly and messily as possible, he snapped his fingers and the food disappeared.

"He-ey!" Jack whined. He went to wipe the strawberry jam off his face with his arm, but when then he blinked and the next thing he knew he and Chase were in front of a huge mansion. "Hey, what?" he asked, taking care to wipe as much of the jelly as he could get off his face and arm onto the red stripes of his shirt. "Jack, if you recall, we had a nice conversation about fire last night," Chase said.

Jack's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, yeah!" he gleefully said. "Well, now is your chance to create fire, and lots of it," Chase told him, pulling a book of matches out of a pocket. "Why don't you take these, and go set that bush on fire, Jack?" he handed them to Jack.

Jack looked where Chase gestured, and nodded. "Wait… why?" he turned and asked. Chase hesitated. "… You don't need a reason, Spicer. Just do it!" he growled. Jack still didn't move. "Don't you like setting things on fire, Spicer? You said so yourself last night. Now's your chance to do it, _because you can_. Now why don't you take this opportunity to go do so?"

Jack nodded. "Yer right!" he decided, running up to the selected shrubbery. It didn't surprise Chase that security was lacking- his clients were always far too proud to hire security. After several attempts, Jack finally managed to get a match lit. He tossed it into the bush and ran back a few paces, before turning and watching it engulf in flames. He started laughing. "So cool!" he yelled. He looked back at Chase. "Can I burn more stuff?" he asked.

Chase grinned. "I encourage it," he said. Jack cheered and proceeded to set alight various plants and items around the area. Chase was about to suggest to Jack to light up the actual home, when he was surprised to find that Jack had already gone and done that. He was even continuing to burn pretty much everything in sight- he might even hurt himself if not careful.

"Spicer! That is enough," Chase called out. Jack sprinted over to him and latched onto his leg, smelling like smoke. "I did good, right? I had fun, too!" he said, jumping up and down. "Yes, Spicer, you did excellent," Chase said as he watched the mansion burning to the ground. Grabbing a tight hold on Jack's hair, Chase teleported them again…

… in front of an ice cream parlor. Jack gasped loudly and sprinted inside. When Chase followed him in, Jack had hopped onto the counter and was holding on with his arms. "Ok, ok, I want, um, Banana Split, yeah that, and Chunky Monkey!" Jack had to pause to laugh, "chunky monkey, chunky monkey, chunky monkey! Oh, and Coffee, Coffee buzz buzz buzzzzz!" He hopped off the counter and jumped up and down as the man behind it got him a big bowl full of these flavors.

Chase sighed. This was probably a very bad idea; he never should have done it. When Jack was handed the ice cream, the cashier began to say the amount owed. Instead, Chase said, "No," and teleported himself and Jack back to the lair.

Chase shooed Jack away to eat his ice cream, and left to relax. It looks like he had time to do some long-awaited spying. He summoned the Ying-Ying Bird and sent it off to various places to spy on, though there was really nothing eventful happening.

And then he checked on Spicer's mansion. _Yes_, _finally_, the brat's parents were actually home. He could get rid of the spoiled thing for another decade_ at least_. Chase quickly stood up. "Spicer! Here, _now!_" he yelled. It took a few moments, but Jack ran in, all hopped up on sugar and caffeine.

"What?" he asked.

"You're leaving, now," Chase grabbed Jack's hair and quickly teleported them inside the main foyer of the mansion.

"Hey I'm home!" Jack said, looking around. He stopped and gasped when his mother walked in. "Momma!" he yelled, trying to pry himself from Chase's grip. Chase let go, and watched him fall on his face. Jack got up and ran to his mother, who stared at them in horror.

"Momma, I'm home! Aren't ya glad to see me?"


End file.
